cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Hat (Villainous)
Black Hat is the overarching antagonist of the Cartoon Network multiverse, appearing as the main protagonist villain of the web series Villainous and its animated series. He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps, and other devices to other villains of the series and the Cartoon Network multiverse, as well as the boss of Dr. Flug Slys, Demencia and 5.0.5. Black Hat is portrayed as a cruel, sadistic and narcissistic fiend who does his part to make the world a little more vile and its heroes a little more dead. He was voiced by the series' creator Alan Ituriel in the original Spanish dub and English dub. Appearance So far, Black Hat has been shown wearing only his formal attire, if the show progresses he might be shown wearing something else. He wears a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped. Under that he wears a red and gray undershirt, along with long gray pants as well as black and white dress shoes. He wears his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom, and dark gray gloves and a black tie. Black Hat appears to have dark gray skin. His sharp teeth are pale green, and his left eye is covered by what looks like a monocle. Personality Black Hat is known for being an extremely pompous and manipulative individual. He is a cruel, callous and outright narcissistic man who takes pleasure in the misery of others, as well as constantly abuses his minion Dr. Flug both physically and verbally. Black Hat is also shown to be a quite sly, sinister and intimidating man, as he likes to scare people, including scaring both Dementia and 5.0.5 in a couple of the shorts. He has no redeeming or anti-villainous qualities whatsoever and is completely evil through and through. Speaking of pompous, if what he did to Vilgax (whom was turned into a blobish mutation of he and Black Hat, the latter of which immediately ate the Vilgax half from Dr. Flug's custom made of Omnitrix) and his scale of villainous chart labeling the high villain level as "Almost Black Hat" is any indication, then he is so self-important, as he refuses to believe in villains more evil than him, and will not allow anyone shapeshifting into him whatsoever. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: On various occasions, Black Hat changes his appearance in order to fool/torment others, the most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5 in order to terrify Demencia. * Size Manipulation: Likely as another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once. * Laser Vision: Black Hat once killed a Blue-jay by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes. * Dark Magic: Black Hat is shown to use Dark Magic, such as conjuring an ice cream, turning it into a monster, or restoring a broken precious egg. * Charisma/'Manipulation:' Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. * Portal Creation: Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened), as shown in the fourth episode "Squeak" when he scratches 5.0.5.'s blackboard. * Telekinetic Choke: In the Villainous Orientation video "The Missing Files of Elmore", Black Hat uses an ability like the force from Star Wars to choke Dr. Flug. * Shadow Teleportation: Also in the AWOG Villainous Orientation video, Black Hat is shown to be able to teleport by dissolving himself into a shadowy mist. * Superhuman strength: Black Hat's physical strength is enough to kick Flug so he could fly over the fence. * Essokinesis: As a supernatural being, Black Hat can warp Reality itself, like moving into a picture, or distorting his mirror reflection. In "The Dreadful Dawn" he teleported Flug to his room by an extremely painful way. * Pyrokinesis: Black Hat can ignite & cause a fire while getting angry. * Acid Vomit: In one comic book Black Hat vomited on 5.0.5.'s face, burning his face after seeing his picture. Also, as he mentioned in "The Lost Cases of Ooo", he accidentally killed one of his previous henchmen by vomiting on his face. Quotes Trivia * His appearance bears some similarities to that of Count Bleck, a villain from the game Super Paper Mario. * His old design featured a question mark on his hat, similar to The Riddler. * In one short, Black Hat uses his heat vision to kill a Blue-jay that was annoying him. As pointed out by many fans, said Blue-jay was an obvious reference to Mordecai from the fellow Cartoon Network series Regular Show. * Black Hat's address is Hatsville, Hat Island, Hat Ave., Manor #333. * As stated by Alan Ituriel (the creator of the series), not only does Black Hat play the pipe organ, but he also plays the violin with the strings being made of cat's intestines. * Black Hat is stated to be 2.03 meters, or 6 ft (6.6 in) tall. * Any mortal who pronounces his real name out will die immediately. * Black Hat makes a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes episode "Crossover Nexus", as one of the many Cartoon Network heroes who was defeated and petrified by Strike. Strangely, unlike Strike's other victims, Black Hat is not a hero at all, making it questionable as to why he was summoned and defeated by him. It's later revealed in the Q&A that that was his clone. Category:2010s